


The girl who never stopped believing

by isaxx



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: F/M, Lost Boys, Neverland, Peter Pan - Freeform, TinkerBell - Freeform, Wendy Darling - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaxx/pseuds/isaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little while after everything that happened during that special night in paradise, in Neverland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The girl who never stopped believing

Wendy Darling sighed and let herself fall in a heap on her bed. It had been one of those days again. She was tired and she’d let her mother down again. Why couldn’t she be like other girls? They enjoyed fancy dresses, parties and boys. While Wendy dreamt of fairies, pirates and Neverland.

Since the night in Neverland there was an ache inside Wendy. That ache had been there for four solid years now. Nothing she had ever done had been able to soothe it. She stood up and crept to her window, lowering herself into the seat.

Wendy stared dreamy-eyed at the stars and the bright moon. She let herself remember that one perfect night in Neverland.  
It had been the most magical night, flying across the clouds high above London with her brothers, Tinkerbell and of course Peter Pan.

Peter.

If Wendy was completely honest with herself, she would know that Peter was the real reason she had such an ache in her heart. She’d left a piece of it by the boy who never aged on that starry night. Tears slipped down her cheeks and landed on her windowsill before Wendy realized she was crying. She’d never let herself cry over him before.

Tonight seemed different and she let herself go. The sobs wracked her body and she mourned quietly for everything that she’d left behind that night.   
Her freedom, her ability to stay young forever and the boy with the mischievous eyes.

Why had she ever left?   
The answer was easy. John and Michael of course, she couldn’t have kept them there for her own selfish desires. They’d started to forget about London, about their mother and their life. Wendy knew that she had to face growing up. They needed it more than she needed Neverland. Oh how it broke her to leave the place and Peter, but she knew she made the right decision and kept herself together.

Tonight marked four years since she first met Peter and the ache in her heart felt more real then ever. She’d given up so much and it hurt.

When enough tears had been shed, Wendy brushed off her cheeks, smoothed her nightgown and pulled herself together. But instead of heading straight to bed, she unlocked her window, pushed it open and let the cold night air inside. ‘’I’ll always believe in you Peter’’ she whispered like making a promise into the night. She stepped quietly back to bed and fell asleep with the weight of the boy’s acorn kiss under her pillow.

She did not realize there was a boy under her window, promising that he believed in her too.


End file.
